1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system, a base, and a handset, more particularly to a wireless intelligent lamp control method and system, a wall switch base, and a remote switch handset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wireless intelligent lamp control system includes an electric lamp 53 and an intelligent switch device 5.
The intelligent switch device 5 includes a remote switch handset 52, and a wall switch base 51. The remote switch handset 52 may be portable or stationary, and includes a switch key 522 and a wireless transmitter 521. The switch key 522 is operable to transmit a trigger signal.
The wireless transmitter 521 is coupled electrically to the switch key 522 for receiving the trigger signal, and wirelessly transmits a modulated signal according to the trigger signal.
The wall switch base 51 is mounted on a wall surface of a stationary object (such as a wall or a board surface of a cabinet) and is coupled electrically between the electric lamp 53 and an AC power source that provides an AC power signal. The wall switch base 51 includes an AC/DC converter 510, a wireless receiver 511, a mechanical toggle key 512, and a switch 513.
The AC/DC converter 510 is coupled electrically to the AC power source for receiving the AC power signal and generating a DC power signal.
The switch 513 is coupled electrically to the AC/DC converter 510 for receiving the DC power signal, and is coupled electrically to the electric lamp 53. The switch 513 is controllable to switch between ON and OFF states for allowing and interrupting a flow of the DC power signal to the electric lamp 53, so as to turn on and turn off the electric lamp 53.
The wireless receiver 511 is coupled electrically to the switch 513, receives the modulated signal, and controls the switch 513 to switch between the ON and OFF states according to the modulated signal.
The mechanical toggle key 512 is coupled electrically to the switch 513, and is user-operable to switch between ON and OFF positions for controlling the switch 513 to switch between the ON and OFF states.
The aforementioned conventional wireless intelligent lamp control system has the following disadvantages:
1. The mechanical toggle key 512 remains at the ON position when a user directly operates the mechanical toggle key 512 to switch to the ON position for turning ON the electric lamp 53, and subsequently uses the remote switch handset 52 to wirelessly transmit the modulated signal for controlling the wall switch base 51 to turn off the electric lamp 53.
When the user (may be the same user or another user) intends to directly use the wall switch base 51 for turning on the electric lamp 53 next time, the user may find a mismatch predicament that the mechanical toggle key 512 is at the ON position but the electric lamp 53 is turned off as a result of the remote switch handset 52 being previously used for controlling the wall switch base 51 to turn off the electric lamp 53. Under this situation, there are two ways for turning on the electric lamp 53:
First, the user needs to operate the mechanical toggle key 512 to switch from the ON posit ion to the OFF position and to switch back to the ON position again so as to turn on the electric lamp 53; and
Second, the user alternatively operates the remote switch handset 52 to control the wall switch base 51 for turning on the electric lamp 53.
The aforementioned situation may cause user inconvenience, especially to a family with a lot of family members and guests.
2. In the conventional wireless intelligent lamp control system, the remote switch handset 52 has a fixed correspondence with the wall switch base 51. That is, the remote switch handset 52 is merely able to control a single switch 513 of the electric lamp 53 and may not be modified with other matching relations according to the user's preference or environmental requirements, such that flexibility of the conventional wireless intelligent lamp control system is relatively limited.